Faith
by Vinczu
Summary: 'Iruka was never a good Exorcist in the first place. He was what he was, a teacher. He was always beside the one's he loved; he was a teacher, a brother, a confidant, an exorcist but all above that he was a human. However when the turning point comes will he be able to be either while saving what matters the most'
1. Chapter I

**This is a Naruto / Ao no Exorcist crossover where I wanna just play around. Firstly, English isn't my native language, so if you find anything, anything really, please don't hesitate to point it out. This is some fun for me because I love both show, and I want to practice writing. This will consist of all kind of pairings, but while I'm not big on writing smut…even on my native language you don't have to be afraid. Mostly just fluff and some brain fart here and there…**

 **Enjoy ~**

It was a cold night; even the Moon was shivering on the sky. It was either that or it was the body of the little boy's shivering under the bushes as he watched the attack. The town was in turmoil, everyone was running for their lives, only a selected few stood their ground. The boy darted from the bushes, sliding on the wet asphalt. His feet tangling and slipping, right before the fence which separated the pedestrian from the street.

His breathing became erratic as his eyes widened in horror, seeing the Fox demon from this close, his knees trembled. His hands gripped the fence knuckles becoming white from the strength, he exhaled. Lunging his body over the fence, he jumped to the street, the hot wind scraping his tan skin like fire. He shielded his eyes as another big wave came, just to feel somebody snatch him.

He saw through light brown hair, his eyes never leaving the scene where that familiar back was ripped to shreds. A silent scream escaped his lips, while he tried to fight his captor, he needed to get back to the street, he needed to see them again. Then a familiar scent finally registered in his head, his mothers scent. He could feel the warm droplets of tears, and it wasn't just him. When his mother finally stopped and put him down, he could see the same turmoil in her eyes, he just saw on the street.

Her light brown hair danced around her kind face, which was wet from fresh tears. Her black uniform tattered, burned and someplace smeared with blood, stood out in the cruel red light and flames. The city was about to break down, he could hear the screams around them, as his Mother caressed his face her lips moving ghoulishly slow.

His mind only registered his name at first, then it was too late, the warm hand left him. So did his Mother as she ran back to the fight. He cried out again and again, till his throat became sore. His vision became even more blurred as the red flames ate his Mother.

The next thing he remembered were big calloused hands over his forehead in a hospital he didn't know.

"Welcome back Iruka…"

\- I -

"Well if it isn't Iruka!" the old guy rumbled while he tipped his pipe.

"Sarutobi-sama!" said guy saluted, his black coat shifting with the intense gesture. "You called me."

"At ease!" Sarutobi shifted in his seat as he looked over his subordinate.

For the last twelve years he had followed the boy's progress, he saw him become an Exorcist just like his parents in no time. The little prankster, who wouldn't leave the Academy teachers alone, became one himself. Hiruzen couldn't suppress a chuckle remembering the scene when the little devil had turned the whole Canteen upside down with just a spoonful of spice. That mischievous glint never leaving his eyes, now intently focused on him.

"I called you because of you new class." he finally announced his face a riddle.

Iruka nodded, remaining silent and over analyzing the situation, again. It was really rare for the Paladin to invite anyone to his study. Well Iruka wasn't just anyone; even the hidden faced guards knew that. The boy was more in this study then many first class exorcist, or even the Arc Knights. His features hardened as several folders were tossed over the desk, followed with a lazy gesture for him to get them.

He collected them, opening the first one in the pile, shuffling thru the pages reciting the students' information. He looked up questions forming behind his dark eyes, these were normal files, and they usually got them right before the semester. However never right from the Paladin. He hurriedly looked over all the folders, his eyebrows jumping now and then but never stopping or saying anything. He flipped the last one open, his eyes narrowing with ice cold realization.

The first page had a picture of an aggressively blond kid, his face turned into a wide grin. Right next to it his data stated what Iruka already knew. He closed the folder with a huff; his shoulders stiffened with building anger.

"With all due respect…"

"When you start with that, it always turns into something disrespectful." Hiruzen pointed out for the grunting teacher. "He will be in your class, that's my last word."

"But Sarutobi-sama," Iruka gulped before continuing, shoving his poison back to his gut. " I don't believe I am capable of…"

"So you say I made a mistake?" the Paladin's voice was dangerously low and promising if the teacher was to disagree again.

"No...No but…" the teacher nervously hugged the piled folders, crumpling them by the process.

"You may leave now." Hiruzen said pointing with his pipe to the door. Iruka was just about to leave when he dragged the teacher's mind back "I am expecting good results."

Iruka nodded before bidding Goodbye and leaving in hurry.

\- I -

"So my name is Umino Iruka." the chalk made a little sound while the teacher wrote on the board. "You may call me Iruka sensei." putting down the white utensil and patting away the extra powder from his fingers. "For the coming year I'll be teaching you the most basic elements of exorcism and Demonology."

Iruka looked around the classroom. They choose twenty students this year. If only five passed the full process it was a victory, marking last year's three students. This time it was even more intriguing with all the special cases in the rooster. Half of the kids came from either prestigious families or from broken ones. Some of them being outright orphans.

Iruka desperately overlooked the young blond hurricane that was up to no good in the last row. His eyes remaining on the curriculum and register, while he continued his introduction, just like every year.

"Our goal is for you to become an Esquire also known as Exwire." a small rumble waved thru the class. Iruka couldn't hide his smile for the kids' anticipation. "Right now your rank is Page." he wrote it up right under his name. "A Page must pass the Exwire Authorization Exam. The exam consists of both written tests and a field test, which determines the class' overall combat abilities and teamwork skills." once again patting his fingers he folded his arms before himself.

He could already spot several students who were taking notes, others feigning ignorance. One of them already was causing trouble. The blond bundle jumped up his desk, catching the attention of the class. Iruka rolled his eyes, of course the one student he wanted to forget made himself heard right at the start.

"You lot listen well!" he screeched "I'll become Paladin in no time! Then everyone will obey me!" he said while gesturing wildly. His speech only caused some laughter and snorts across the room.

Iruka huffed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Let's continue with the register."

"Naruto Uzumaki here!" he shouted, and then managed to fall from the desk with a painful noise.

"Yeah, right…" Iruka ticked his name of the list, already feeling tired and angrier then necessary.

\- I -

Naruto causing trouble became a daily fight on the Academy ground. He either pestered the teachers or was debating over useless stuff. The kid recognized fast that the best student in his class was the Uchiha kid, so he tried to overpower him in any way he could. Messing up and becoming the laughing stock of the whole class.

Iruka sighed as once again the board's eraser landed on his head with a loud thud. He already knew Naruto's modus operandi.

"Bwahahaha!" Naruto laughed while others snickered as the teacher patted the white powder from his ponytail. "You fell for it again Sensei!"

"Sit down Naruto, the lecture is about to start." Iruka said while stuffing back his anger once again. Not bothering with the kid was the best solution after all. He would most likely fail the Exam and then he would be taken back wherever he had been till now.

Iruka stepped forward handing out tests for the class, he looked over the class once more. It was already a week ago that he started teaching them. He could see all the hints about Naruto being bullied, but just like the other teachers he decided to ignore it. The kid was asking for it with his attitude, he sighed and pointed a dagger to the kid right before him.

"Please reconsider cheating, before I'll have to take steps!" he said with a smirk, bathing in the yelps all the students let slip because of his threat.

He let the dagger slip back into his sleeves, when he looked up he could feel a stare locking with his. Clear blue eyes drilled holes into his face, with admiration and something else he couldn't really put. He felt his stomach flip at the memory of the demon fox, and his eyes narrowed, making the blue ones widen in surprise.

The bell stopped their stare off, and Iruka collected the papers after his class hurried out of the room. Naruto's empty of course, he cursed and crumpled the paper tossing it into the bin.

True Cross Academy had more than one park with greenery and fresh air between classes or for classes. Iruka marched down the corridor for the nearest one while fuming. His fists curling into balls and an angry shout left his lips as he stormed out of the building. Leaning over the fence he breathed in fresh air, and shook his head. He considered ripping his black coat off but decided against it, and slumped down to one of the benches.

"Hard day?" a familiar voice stopped his mind from overheating again.

Iruka snapped his head back, looking up the tree which was giving a little shadow for the bench he was sitting on. He needed to squint his eyes a bit to get the outlines of a man on the branch. The guy was wearing the same uniform as him, his face hidden behind a book. Rather than straining his eyes Iruka dropped his head back, sighing one last time.

"You could say that." he leaned back in his seat again, sprawling over the backrest, searching for the fellow Exorcist's eyes.

A light shuffle came from the greenery "Care to share?" the voice was so familiar yet Iruka couldn't connect it to a face, but he wasn't so keen on pester the one guy who was ready to hear him out.

"I teach at the Academy, Page kids are always a struggle but this year…" he closed his eyes enjoying the sun a bit before continuing. "…I got chosen to teach the Fox demon's vessel." just as he said it out loud he already could feel the guilt eat at his very soul.

He wasn't this type of person, he never discriminated any of the kids, he always put just the same effort into all of them.

"Must be hard…" the voice reassured.

"No…I may just give up being a teacher altogether." Iruka chuckled, poison dripping from his every word.

No answer came for a long time, Iruka was almost ready to walk away, with his newfound guilt ripping him apart.

"But you wanted to become one right?" the question was almost whispered. "I mean I can remember you saying something about Will of Fire and that you want that to be given over."

Iruka stopped altogether, his breath hitching, could be that this guy was there on that mission. The mission what made him realize his potential and outmost goal. How come that a random guy could remember that while he himself seem to forget it conveniently. Now he was really curious as to who his audience was.

"Ah, you are right…" he said finally with guilt and hope in his voice "...by the way you are…"

"Sorry Sensei I have to go." the voice said and Iruka could hear the book snapping close, and just like he came he disappeared with the wind.

Iruka sat there for a while before picking himself up and walking back. His goal was the canteen taken he haven't had any food all day.

On his way he could hear screams and shouts, so he turned and hurried to the source. Finding no other then his student being held up by one of the upper class Exorcist.

Said man sporting a bright yellow line over his black standard uniform. Answering his suspicions Iruka spotted the yellow painting bucket in Naruto's hand. Him grasping it with all his power.

"Are you an idiot, kid!" the superior shook the kid. "Look what you did."

Iruka took a probing step; it was always bad to step between an Exorcist and his pray, even more when he was in outrage.

"Now, now Iwafumi-san" he tried sounding placatory. "you don't need to…"

"What Umino!" he snarled. "Is this kid one of yours?!" he shouted while he shake Naruto again.

Iruka felt his anger growing as he saw Naruto wince with every movement. "He is."

Iwafumi examined Naruto for a moment before realizing who the kid was, and letting go of him. The kid dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Iruka was surprised how he still didn't let even one drop slip from the bucket.

Iwafumi looked down the kid, and for once Iruka knew exactly how he must have looked when their eyes met over the test sheets. The concentrated disgust in the Exorcists eye was so much even he felt unwanted. After some snarled words which Iruka couldn't distinguish the victim left.

Naruto still sat where he was dropped, he pouted, nursing his wrist where he was held up before. He looked up at Iruka just to avert his eyes right away.

Iruka sighed, he was defeated. He crouched before the blond bomb, and patted his head. Shocking him so much he almost squirmed from his touch.

"Wanna have lunch with me?" he smiled and the little kids disbelieving stare was more than a prize for this little gesture he could imagine.

\- I -

"NARUTO!" the shrill scream rippled thru the Academy.

"Ah they are at it! At it!" Anko almost jumped with joy, clapping her hands together. Her open trench coat floating behind her.

Her company sighed, and awaited the income of the hurricane which, after such a scream was already a given.

"I can't believe he still takes care of that kid." Suzume chimed in replacing her glasses and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

She wiped the windows will with antibacterial tissue before sitting down neatly on her long coat.

"I can't believe you are still surprised about it." Mizuki sighed while tossing the used tissue to the nearest bin. Still hearing some echoes of the shouts and screams and occasional laughter from the corridor. "Iruka was always a sucker for losers…" he spat.

"That actually explains why you are still friends." Anko smirked, pulling out a dango from her pocket. "Come to think of it Mizuki…" she wolfed the dango down. "…when did you exactly become such a stuck up… "

"Mitarashi-san!" Suzume scolded her purple haired colleague before she could finish her complaint.

"Suzume-sensei, you should be happy that you were even invited to this little chat." Mizuki smiled sweetly at the teacher.

"NARUTO IF I GET YOU!" the threat remained unsaid as a loud laughter rippled through the building.

"YOU CAN'T!" Naruto's voice tore over the air, as he turned the corner, skipping a bit then continuing down their direction.

The young guy's uniform was smeared with something dark, preferably with some kind of food. The trio could only guess, as Naruto stormed over them. Then abruptly halting totally and ripping one of the windows open.

This exact moment Iruka sized the corner too, menace flowing from his every pore. A dagger flew inches away from Anko's face to stab the wall where the unruly student just stood. Iruka's hair stood up more than normally and seemingly without the hair tie, dark liquid dripping from his locks. His nostrils almost flaming with anger as he lunged forward.

His student already out the window, but the teacher only one second behind slid before the trio. His boots screeching on the fine marble floor before he jumped over the window sill without losing his momentum.

The trio looked after them stunned, before Mizuki smirked again "Well good to see that he is still in shape."

Anko giggled while Suzume just rolled her eyes.

"Just my words." a joyful voice stated behind their back making all the three of them jump a bit.

\- I -

"Naruto…" Iruka massaged the bridge of his nose, looking over the kids test sheet, it was a disaster. "You have to pass the written test not to mention the field test."

The boy just squirmed in his seat averting his gaze as much as possible "I know Iruka-sensei…" the same tone again.

"Look you can retake it tomorrow…" Iruka said with a little smile, making the kid's eyes widen in excitement. "But!" he lifted his finger stopping the kid before he hyperventilated. "That is your last chance, got it?"

Naruto grinned widely and nodded vehemently, before ripping the test out Iruka's hold and ran for it. Iruka grinned to himself, in the last year he learned to love the little runt. He looked at the class rooster, nine of the kids seemed pretty good including Naruto. Even though his attitude and lacking knowledge in Demonology, he was a good candidate.

Iruka flipped the paper, turning it lazily. He being the vessel meant that with a tutor and guardian he could be a superb tamer in no time. Given that until now the fox never managed to slip thru the kid's seals. The teacher flopped down the table fanning his face with Naruto's Intel, he would invite the child to Ramen if he passed this damned test.

After grading and marking the remaining work of the others, and some additional paperwork the Third Paladin gave him, he packed up. When he pushed the sliding door someone almost ran him over. Then others joined, frantic shouts echoing through the school building.

"Wha…" he stepped back just in time before Mizuki could collide with him.

"Hurry Iruka!" he grabbed the teacher's hand and dragged him to the study in the tower. "Naruto is breaking free."

Iruka's stomach flipped, he heard his bag hit the floor, but by then they were already several corridors away.

"What happened?" he asked between pants.

"I don't know, some Upper class Exorcists saw him enveloped in red flames before he ran for it." the silver haired man explained turning yet again.

Iruka stopped abruptly just before the stairs, ripping his wrist from Mizuki's hold. "I think I know where he is!" he said and opened the nearest window. Turning back he shouted back "I'll find him!"

Before Mizuki could do anything Iruka was on the loose, stepping on the fence, he rocket started for the nearby forest. His momentum slowing just before a light pole, he stopped for a minute sizing up the situation. He couldn't see any red flames as of yet. Good, they still had time, Naruto still had time. He crouched down the pole looking around sensing and seeing many other Exorcist slip by the darkness to find their convict.

Iruka slid down the wire, using it as a sling-shot, he jumped over some trees. He landed on a wide branch, listening. Only the sounds of the night, and a cricket made a 'racket'. He resumed his search hurriedly, he had to get to the kid first, no matter what, and he was almost like family by now. This last year made him realize that the disgust he felt wasn't because of the kid, because his cowardice toward the situation.

He stopped, breath hitching when he finally spotted a low glow from the deep woods. Just where he once followed the mischievous student, after he poured soy sauce on his hair. He approached slowly, the child was curled into a ball mesmerized with something he held.

"Naruto" his voice came out calmer then he thought it would in this situation. The red and orange flames radiating and leaking from the little body made him quiet anxious. "Naruto what are you doing?" he stepped closer.

"Look Iruka sensei!" he sat up fast tossing the paper into the air. "My power is really great!" he said laughing, his face was smeared with dirt and his hair was drenched.

The paper slowly slipped thru the air, landing right before Iruka's boots. The unmistakable seals embedded on the paper.

"I'll ace the test tomorrow!" he boxed into the air and jump in his excitement, only making his flames more powerful.

"Calm down Naruto!" Iruka felt the dagger slip from his sleeve to his palm. The rigid steel never felt as cold as right now. "You can't take the Exam like this…" his voice broke from the tension he felt, as the blue eyes looked at him in disbelief.

"But Mizuki sensei said…"

"Wait, what?" Iruka almost tripped.

"Really Iruka…you are just as annoying as ever…" the poisonous tone didn't suit Mizuki. "… or just useless."

Iruka could hear a blade being drawn, than the all too familiar sound of a dagger flying his direction. He leaned forward just in time to evade the tiny blade. Pulling his own out just in time to collide with the long white katana. The sounds of the two blades fight against each other was shrill and all too loud in the night.

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted, stepping forward.

"Stay where you are Naruto!" Iruka felt his balance waver, and the opponents blade cut a big chunk from his coat.

Mizuki drew back the katana just to stab and cut through the air again, cornering the teacher, with every step.

"Give up Iruka! Don't you hate him too?!" Mizuki cried over the silence, making some of the nearby birds fly up. "I'll give him over to Illuminati, Orochimaru-sama will be more then generous with us." he stepped back unlocking the pistol on his left side.

"The illuminati…" Iruka stood his ground "…Mizuki don't tell me…"

"Listen kid!" Naruto's eyes still wide with uncertainty snapped to Mizuki holding up his gun. "Did you know why no one likes you?"

"No, don't listen Naruto!" Iruka shouted. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Why?!" the shrill scream that sounded more like a dying animal then a question ringed in the teachers ear. "Why? I hate him, despise him. He is the demon fox who killed, how many people Iruka?" he smirked. "You know I could just give his body to the Illuminati, no one said not to play a little bit."

"Naruto RUN!" Iruka shouted before jumping between him and Mizuki.

The kid was as good as rooted to the ground the revelation of the hate that was sent his way. All the questions answered, he wasn't capable of anything.

The loud bang rang through the woods, before everything falling back to darkness and silence. When Naruto looked up something warm dropped to his face, however it wasn't blood. Iruka shielded him, crying over him.

"I am so sorry…" he panted, tears from long before welling up in his eyes. "…you must have been so very lonely I'm sorry…" he coughed. His back hurt like hell it was really long ago anyone hit him with a bullet.

He smiled at the shell-shocked kid, whose orange aura was shrinking by the very second. "…now run…." he said tossing two of his dagger blades to Mizuki's direction. Missing completely but giving just enough time for Naruto to run for it.

Iruka looked after him, for a moment longer than necessary, and Mizuki used that opportunity. "My. my Iruka…always so sentimental, are we?" he said while kicking the revealing blood spot on the tan teachers back.

Iruka could hear as the katana was drawn again "Did I hit a nerve sensei?" he asked sweetly "let me help you!" his brain was too riled up to realize what was happening at first.

Then the pain came, as the blade was dragged over the shot wound again and again. His spine wanted to give out so much, he was already begging for his arms to hold him up. With his last efforts he kicked Mizuki's leg, missing miserably again. Earning a snicker from Mizuki.

"Be thankful Iruka," the katana was back at his sheath "I just gave you yet another souvenir from our friendship." he smiled while kicking the tan body so it was looking up the starry sky. He crouched down next to the heaving body, to run a finger over the scar on the teachers face.

A snarl left Iruka's lips when he saw Mizuki leave the same direction as Naruto, that wasn't good, the kid didn't get a big advantage. He should have held up Mizuki longer, what a pathetic loser. He thought while he forced his body up, tripping a bit before his willpower pushed over, and he was on the hunt too.

\- I -

Naruto ran for his life, while sobs ripped his lungs, his orangey flames what came from the seal slowly getting weaker. He stopped on a branch clutching his shirt, while his chest heaved fast. He peaked around the tribe just to spot Mizuki sensei. His heart hammered in his ribcage, and with that his flames came back to life.

He squinted his eyes even more, trying to suppress whatever that was. Not whatever, his mind raced, the fox demon. That nearly destroyed the town. He stuffed a sob, which wanted to break from his throat, yet again. A snicker came from the back, and he could hear his own voice, and when he opened his eyes, he even saw flames.

"Come here Naruto I won't hurt you!" Mizuki almost sang, pursing his lips and unsheathing his katana once more. "I just wanted to play…"

"Play my ass…" Iruka's voice came out raspy.

"How…" Mizuki asked while kicking away the burning coat.

"We were in the same squad, you should know my fort…" he gasped.

Mizuki only lifted an eyebrow before shaking his head in disbelief. "You just never give up right?" tossed his hands in mocking manner.

"Yep, guilty…" he said with a wry smile.

Naruto listened in absolute silence, clenching his shirt, and trying to make the flames fade.

"You, why don't you hate him?" he drew his blade, pointing it at Iruka while slowly closing the distance between them. "He is the fox demon who killed your parents…the one demon you despise the most."

For a moment Iruka hesitated then finally gave in "You are right I hate the fox demon…" he said clutching the remnants of his uniform, searching for anything that could be helpful.

Naruto felt his heart clench, and fresh tears drop from his eyes. "But…right now that boy, he isn't the demon fox…" his eyes widened with every word Iruka pressed out. "He is Uzumaki Naruto, the student of True Cross Academy…"

Iruka's vision became more and more blurred his heartbeat erratic, the white glinting blade came closer and closer.

"What a shame you can't witness him graduate…" Mizuki's tone changed yet again, sounding mockingly joyful.

Iruka grunted, and felt the burning pain from his back signaling that this was the end of the road for a while.

"Don't you DARE to TOUCH IRUKA SENSEI!" Naruto's voice almost cut the air, his tiny figure standing on a branch just above them.

Iruka slowly looked up at him, his aura burning, lighting up the whole clearing. Mizuki snickered, moving for the pistol on his side, never touching it, as Naruto's flames ate his body. His shrill scream waking all of Iruka's senses once again. Orange flames tickling and hugging him, while slowly burning the culprit.

"Naruto…" Iruka's voice came out meek, while he waved for the scared kid to himself. Mizuki finally fell to the ground, his skin burnt but not dead.

Naruto slowly walked over to his teacher, just be enveloped into a hug. A breath taking hug, while Iruka scolded him over and over again.

"…close your eyes." he finally ordered his student.

Naruto did and he could feel trembling hands fasten something on his shirt.

"There…I nominate you Naruto Uzumaki for becoming an Exorcist." his grin was like the sun in the night, blowing Naruto's flames out instantly.

Naruto fumbled a bit before, he finally could see the True Cross's pin on him. Every Exorcist wear it on their standard uniform, and Iruka just gifted it to him. "You'll give it back once you get your own." Iruka flicked the pin with his pointing finger.

"Congrats kiddo!" a voice came from behind them, making Naruto spun. Iruka still held his hands, and with a wry smile he finally drifted into the darkness.

 **Hope the first chapter wasn't boring, this is the longest thing I have written in English I think…well if we don't count my comicS back in 2010…or so… Dunno when the next chap comes, will try my best tho. :) Reviews make me smile even the grammar nazi ones, because I totally need one….**


	2. Chapter II

„Iruka, do you feel better?" Sarutobi examined the bandaged up teacher before him.

The Mizuki incident was over, thanks to Iruka's intervention Naruto was excused of all consequences regarding the case. The last month took a lot out of the injured teacher, because he wouldn't let anyone other than him examine the Pages. He nominated nine kids from his class in the end.

"I'm fine. Thank you Sarutobi-sama." Iruka said with a small smile playing at the corner if his mouth. "You called me, what may I help you with?"

"Ah, yes!" the Paladin moved the pipe from his mouth signalling Iruka to sit. "Regarding this year's kids and the team plans…" he flipped the file open, looking up the team he was most interested in. "…why did you decide in three man teams?" the mischievous look he got in exchange was already rewarding enough.

"May I speak openly?" the teacher asked voice full with humour.

"You always do, even without asking." his grin raising a faint blush of embarrassment on the younger man's face.

"As I see right now, we need more flexible team structures, taken that the last years we never found this many of candidates, I believe it's the best." he took the file and put all three papers evenly on the desk. "Until now, we only tried to make teams of five or six, which is a standard and works perfectly, however." he met the curious eyes over the files. "Right now we need teams that are interchangeable. Making smaller groups and combining them on given occasions seems more beneficial." a smile broke on his face "Not to mention, this way every kid can be given more attention outside the classes thus their progress becoming faster." He finished his already practiced monologue.

The Paladin looked at the papers before him, the three teams were indeed balanced well, and Iruka did his homework like always. Nonetheless he even got nine kids which were unprecedented till now. All teams had more than one recommended Mentor from upper Exorcist classes. The teacher really did think of everything.

"I see, as always your reasoning is good. Not to mention these fine comrades that you recommended." he flipped over the pages again and again. "However I'll appoint the Mentors."

Iruka nodded, with the infinity grin plastered on his face. "As you wish Sarutobi-sama."

They sat in silence for a long time before Iruka finally spoke up again. "Thank you…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for making me that guy's teacher." he said with respect and happiness radiating from his whole body.

Sarutobi sighed with relief while he shook his head. "Good job Iruka," he inhaled the sweet smoke from his newly lit pipe. "may I invite you to tea?"

"Um!" Iruka nodded vehemently.

\- I -

Iruka looked over his remaining class proudly; all nine kids seemed excited, well on different levels. For example Naruto was ecstatic as always, while Sasuke was his silent calms self.

"Well guys this time came, I nominated you guys to be Exwires, but you still have to pass your Mentor's test before you may become one." a low murmur waved over the class. Excited faces and hidden smiles, exchanged words of surprise and fear on some occasions. "Before that," he took the class's attention back "I'll break this class up to teams of three."

Two of the remaining girl's immediately looked over to the class's most handsome and cool guy Sasuke Uchiha.

"First…" he announced "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…" causing Naruto a leap of joy, and the said girl to sunk down in her seat. "…and Uchiha Sasuke." with last name the two of them changing positions, while the black haired boy huffed in annoyance.

Iruka shook his head in annoyance he could already predict this team's reaction, but regarding the team balance this was the best formation for the three of them.

"Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." the pale girl yelped as the Inuzuka clan's boy stormed over to her side. "And lastly, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi." the boy with ponytail shrugged lazily while the blond girl grimaced in disgust because of the Akimichi boy's eating antics.

"Please remain in your seats; your Mentor's will come for you later." Iruka put his paper work together, and was just about to leave.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto's voice broke the excited silence "You will stop being our teacher?" his pout was so cute Iruka almost stormed over to pinch his whiskered face.

"Of course not," he said standing in the doorway "we will meet in Grimoire Studies." waving while politely ignoring the 'geh' Naruto choke out by hearing his words.

\- I -

Iruka paced up and down, when he appointed the teams he would never thought that the Paladin would put First class Exorcists on the Mentor positions. The long corridor which connected the Canteen and the Lobby was already empty, only some regular student loitered around. He sighed in disbelief as he read over team seven's page. To get Hatake Kakashi of all the candidates, it was almost a miracle; then again he was famous for his unconventional antics. Well if Iruka remembered correctly.

He checked his pocket watch, wincing almost silently, the movement making him flex muscles on his back which were still knotted and hurt. The estimated time for the introduction should have already been over hours; however Naruto didn't come to their meeting place. Was it possible that Hatake-san never showed up? Maybe he should just make the kids leave for now and ask another meeting from the high class Exorcist.

He decided to head back for the classroom while enjoying the calm of the Academy. For not long though, before he could side step into the shadows the loudest Exorcist slash Mentor crossed his way.

"Oh My! Iruka-Sensei!" the bowl cut man sprang in the most elegant way before the stunned teacher. "Such a joyful day, meeting you this wonderful afternoon!" his words echoing through the corridor.

"Gai-sensei" Iruka bowed a bit before he could feel large arms envelop him in a way too familiar side hug "It's indeed a pleasure…" the last word escaping him as a squeak because of the strong hold. He tried to hide the small wince, his back arching away from the touch as much as possible. "How are the…kids?" he asked while strolling with the extreme man on his side.

"Oh! Those youthful buds are about to open up and become the most beautiful flowers all around. " he sang it with visible tears appearing in the corner of his eyes.

Iruka smiled, last year when only three students were nominated to become Exwires it had been Guy sensei who take the Mentor position on himself. Iruka wouldn't want any other man then him to become one though; he had been the best example a teacher could wish for. Even though his weird antics and misuse of the uniform.

"Why are you here Guy-sensei?" Iruka stopped before the next turn, his classroom was way too close now. "Did something happen, I heard you and the team had a mission with some Goblins involved?" the teacher mused.

"Ah right, but today my most youthful rival invited me to…" before he could finish his sentence a loud crack could be heard over the corridor. Both of them jumping, and then running up to the classroom.

The door opened abruptly, and then a drenched figure emerged from the doorframe. Iruka needed to force the building laughter down. The figure closed the door behind him with so much force it almost break the door case. His hair damply falling into his face, drips of water sliding from his hair. It must have been one minute mostly but the puddle was already forming under his boots.

Iruka needed physical assistance to hold back the barking laughter which was about to escape his lips. Tossing his hand over his mouth, he stooped forward with the force of the withstood laughter, ripping over his shoulders.

"Ah Kakashi! My eternal Rival!" Guy exclaimed jumping next to the drenched guy. "What happened!?" crouching down he tried to meet the rival's eyes. "Is this some kind of new training method?"

That was it, Iruka lost it there. He wasn't proud of himself when the first wave came, it almost sounded hysterical. The other two looked at him in disbelief as the teacher slowly slumped down still laughing like a madman. His voice waving through the whole Academy, it was too late he couldn't stop.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto emerged from the classroom "Geh!" he side stepped from Kakashi to run up to the now shaking teacher.

Right after him Sakura and Sasuke left the room hurriedly too, carefully bypassing the puddle under their Mentor's feet.

"We meet tomorrow then." Kakashi said his voice dangerously low and promising.

Naruto jumped a bit, hiding behind the still giggling young teacher. "Don't be angry!" he pointed at his new Mentor "You are supposed to be a first class Exorcist; you could just avoid the bucket."

The last sentence sent news waves of laughter through Iruka's system reducing him to a laughing pile on the floor. How many years had he been teaching till now, he couldn't remember, but to be pranked right at the introduction? That was unheard. Even for Naruto that must have been hell a lot work, but it to be the simple bucket on the door trick.

"Enjoying yourself Sensei?" Kakashi's voice broke his little show. He looked up to meet a mysterious eye drilling holes at the blond students head.

"I'm sorry Hatake-san." he said weakly while he stood up, dragging Naruto with him. "Apologize Naruto!"

"Why me?" he winced while trying to free himself from the iron hold of the teacher. "It could have been Sakura or the Idiot."

"Yeah right…" Iruka rolled his eyes. "Just apologize already!" he said pushing the blond bundle before him.

"I'm sorry you are a sorry excuse of Exorcist who can't even avoid a bucket full of water…" he said a little smirk forming on his lips.

With a loud sound Iruka's fist collided with Naruto's head, making the student cry out in pain. "TRY AGAIN?!" Iruka's voice raised in volume.

"My, My Iruka-Sensei is just like before!" Gai said stepping next to the trio. "Such a youthful way to discipline the students." he winked.

"Please don't hit the children…it isn't youthful at all…" Iruka's voice became flat just as his narrowed eyes.

"Then hip?" he wiggled his eyebrows, taking away the focus from the still drenched Exorcist next to them.

"It's not HIP!" Iruka and Naruto said in union.

"Apologize already, okay?" Iruka turned to the sulking kid.

"There's no need Sensei." Kakashi said shaking his mane, spraying water at the baffled teacher. "We will straighten our relationship tomorrow at training ground nine, right Naruto?" he winked at the scared kid, before walking off with a lazy wave.

"Oh," Iruka relaxed a bit "All right then, Bye Gai-sensei, Hatake-san." he dragged the frozen student to the opposite direction, while bidding his Goodbye.

The Mentors walked in silence for a minute or two before Gai started his usual blabbering about them challenging the other.

"Say," Gai stopped his rambling. Kakashi didn't look at him; brushing a hand over his damp hair he asked "when exactly did you become 'Gai-sensei', hm?"

\- I -

"Then he hung me by my leg!" Naruto cried over his now empty bowl.

Iruka rolled his eyes while slurping down the reaming soup himself. "You mean you just walked into his trap then…"

Naruto sunk in his seat; he ordered just another bowl of Ramen. The small restaurant was almost empty expect them and a couple in the back. The young boy swayed with his legs, fidgeting and squirming.

"You shouldn't have toss a bucket of water at him at the first meeting." the teacher said pointing at his student with his chopsticks.

"But he was late!" Naruto cried out "He was LATE today too!" he said gobbling the fresh ramen down.

"Maybe he had something important…" Iruka said watching over the little rascal "…he is a first class Exorcist after all."

"He was lost on road of life." Naruto deadpanned.

Iruka cringed, such a lame excuse. If Hatake-san wanted an excuse at least he should have thought about a better one. The teacher sighed and leaned over the counter, leaning his head on his palm.

"He was reading porn too…." Naruto mumbled, so Iruka almost lost what he said. "But the best thing just happened!" Naruto said with a little blush playing on his cheeks.

Iruka's eyebrow lifted signalling the youngster to continue.

"Sakura-chan shared her lunch with me…" he smiled, then the smile turned into a frown "…well Sasuke bastard did too."

"Sounds great!" Iruka patted Naruto's head, and ruffled the light blond hair. "Ah really almost forgot!" He turned properly toward the student, then he turned the little guy with the stool too. "Congrats on becoming an official Exwire."

Naruto's face broke into a grin, then he shyly scratched the back of his head. "Thanks Iruka-sensei!"

He tossed his arms into the air, then pointed at Iruka "Believe me I'll become a Paladin in no time!"

Iruka gulped down his beverage, coughing a bit. "Better hurry then." he smiled.

\- I -

It was already late afternoon, when Kakashi finally arrived. He opened the door half hoping that the teacher had not been waiting for him. So he could just go home and leave all this boring stuff to some other time. His pleas were denied, there he sat, back straight reading something.

It seem like he didn't hear him opening the door, because just like before he never averted his gaze from the pages. The Mentor hesitated for a minute, if the teacher didn't see him, he could just ran for it.

"You can come in anytime, Hatake-san." Iruka said calmly his eyes never leaving the book.

"Ma…I was captured red handed…" he said waving, and shuffling to the desk. He took the opposing seat in front of the teacher and sat down.

"Are you always this late?" the teacher asked still skimming the text before him, only leaving the page to show a sly little smile.

"Well you know Sensei, I just got lost…" he scratched the back of his head meekly.

"…on the road of life?" Iruka asked clapping the book shut. "Really you could just tell me, you were on a tiring Mission, you know." he said sighing, then opening his palm. He held out his hand before the Mentor.

Kakashi crooked his head then put his hand into the teacher's, with a question in his eye. "Well that would be a lie?"

Iruka stared at their hands for a minute before snatching his hand back and stuttering "Yo..Your report please?" he said while his face flushed. "The report on the progress of my students…"

Kakashi stared for some time, before his eyes crinkled into a crescent moon. He rummaged around for a while in his pocked, patting and searching then finally handing over a crumpled paper.

Iruka looked down the massacred paper for a while then with a sight he started to unfold it. All colour ran from his face, the file was a mess. Well he didn't expect anything big from the notorious Exorcist but to meet such a tragedy in the form of a report. That was way too much.

He felt the smiling eye stare at him while he tried to push his growing anger back down, the paper had dirt, burn marks and maybe pasta on it. Iruka dragged the lunch from the paper and tried to smooth out the paper. His hard work was pointless, all the checkboxes were empty, he was surprised that even the headlines were filled in correctly.

"What-If I may ask Hatake-san- is this blasphemy?" he asked holding the paper up right before said Mentor. "Because it sure as hell isn't a report a grown man…let alone Elite Exorcist wrote…" Iruka's nostrils widened a bit with the pushed back anger.

"Maa, Sensei don't be so strict…." he said while slumping down the chair.

His amusement seemed to heighten, if he knew that riling the teacher up was this much fun he would have done it earlier.

"Is it really that hard, to give in a rather normal report once in a while?" Iruka sighed pushing the report back to the table. "Izumo always tells the craziest stories about your mission reports," he turned the paper to find a bunch of stick figures "until now I thought that they were just Urban Legends." he examined the four figures whom seemed like team seven.

Kakashi stared at the teacher, where did the anger go from before, let's not lose it. "I was always better in oral then in written reports." he wiggled his visible eyebrow at the teacher, suggesting a very dirty business.

"Oh!" the teachers eyes widened in understanding, he ripped a new report form from the batch he had in the drawer. "Please begin then." he said putting the pen to the bank page.

"What?" Kakashi deadpanned.

"The report off course." Iruka smiled innocently.

\- I -

Iruka sat at his destined desk, listening to people's pleas and mortified speeches about them being possessed. Or how a ghost is loitering around their house, some of them pleading to meet some higher up Exorcist.

Anko sunk in her chair next to his, with a loud sigh. Scaring the next person on her line, her facial expression was something after all. Her foxy eyes followed the victim till it backed out of the counselling room.

"What was that good for Anko?" Iruka leaned back, looking at the Exorcist with anger. "Now my line will be longer…" he said, while bowing apologetically to the little girl who just waved bye.

"I hate Counselling Duty!" she explained, while opening her trench coat, showing her cleavage to every other person who was close enough. "It's boring…" she put her legs on the table.

Iruka rolled his eyes, and pushed Anko's legs from the table.

Their shift was finally nearing to the end, and even Anko was deigned to work a bit, only listening to some handsome men's problems. The counselling room was finally empty expect them.

"So Iruka-chan…" Anko wiggled her eyebrows, her body shifting so that she was facing the young teacher.

"It's Iruka…" said guy grunted "…what is it?" he piled his workload, ready to push it into his bag.

"I just heard the funniest thing today!" she pointed at him, smirking like an idiot. When she didn't get the curiosity she expected she pouted. Her lower lip begging for the question.

Iruka rolled his eyes "What happened?" he said tossing his hands into the air as if surrendering.

Anko's smile widened, then she expertly slouched over to the teacher, dragging the chair on the marble. She leaned over so only a centimetre separated her lips and Iruka's ear.

"Kakashi-san wants to nominate all his students for the Mesiter Exams…" her words came out on her sweetest voice. Iruka knew that when she used this tone she was enjoying the havoc she meant to cause.

He flinched, off course, his students were exceptionally talented but sending them out after only a month. Not to mention some of the students wouldn't stand a chance on the written exam. He felt his face heat up, the more he thought about it, the more he became upset with Kakashi. He crumpled his reports into his bag, then almost jump up.

Anko slumped back, her teasing didn't seem to hit all the good spots. She was sure that she could rumble little Iruka-chan up a bit. But it didn't seem like it, at all. His stance and face didn't gave away any hidden emotion. She sighed, and put her legs on the desk once again.

"Well there's still time till then…" she shrugged, but only to herself.

Iruka stormed out of the room leaving her without any explanation. She smirked, maybe she was right after all.

\- I -

"I know many of you already have your heads filled with thoughts on which Meister to choose," Iruka finished drawing a circle on the board "but please listen carefully." The class was murmuring, and a light noise run among the students.

"Can someone tell me what I just draw on the board?" he looked over the class, one hand emerged to the air right away. "Yes, Sakura!" he pointed at the pink headed girl.

"It's the 'The Great Pentacle' from the Key of Solomon, Iruka-sensei." she chipped, smiling and glancing to her side, where her crush sat.

"That's right, can someone tell me, which period is this from?" he asked while slowly closing the gap between him and the first row. This time two hands flew up, Sakura once again knowing the solution was eager to answer. However her rival wasn't idling around either. "Yes, Ino?"

"The one Sensei drew on the board is dated to the 17th-century and it can be found in an Italian manuscript." she fired a victorious glance at her rival and smirked. "However there are many manuscripts spread over centuries, with varying forms and spells."

"Very good Ino!" Iruka smiled, at least two of his students were bright and hardworking. Well their rivalry was another thing though. He smiled disbelievingly when the two girls stuck out their tongues at each other.

Iruka stopped before the first row looking down his favourite and least favourite student at the same time. The blond head rested the youngling's arms, snoring peacefully. Small giggles waved through the class as he examined the drooling bundle before him. "Naruto please tell me about the variety Ino just mentioned." he said while flicking the blonde's forehead.

Naruto jump from his seat, contemplating the situation, while smearing a good mount of drool over his face. Then slowly taking the paper which stick to his face. He realized he must have been asked, because of two things. One, everyone was silent, two Iruka-sensei stood before him, his arms crossed and looked at him with rage.

"Uh, um…." he stuttered "yes…?" he said finally causing the other students to burst into laughing.

Iruka buried his into his palm, patiently waiting for the students to fell silent again. "What do you mean 'yes'?"

Naruto gulped, shrugging.

"I asked you if you could cite me the variety of the 'Key of Solomon' over the centuries which Ino just mentioned." he said already knowing he was losing this battle. "So which century is 'yes' exactly refer to?"

The class giggled again, while the blonde student shuffled his weight from on leg to the other. "I..I don't know…" he averted his gaze from the teacher a light blush slipping to his face.

"I see," Iruka sighed "sit down."

Naruto slumped back to his seat, frowning "You are picking on my Sensei…" he sulked.

"That's rich coming from a guy who slept over my class." Iruka pointed out, still standing before the whisker faced teen.

"I bet no one knew the answer," Naruto said hurt sipping from his words. "…expect Sakura-chan and Ino…maybe Shikamaru." he crossed his arms before his chest.

Iruka's eyebrow jump up high he could feel his anger which he so patiently hid, tried to come back to the surface. He could feel a vein pop on his forehead. However before he could let his anger out, Sasuke snorted.

Everyone in the class turned to the raven haired boy. Naruto's face crumpled even more while he pointed at his teammate.

"Don't laugh, I bet you don't know the answer either… Idiot."

Sakura's right fist flung at the blonds head to punish such a ridiculous assumption, but stopped when a low voice started to cite.

"Several versions of the Key of Solomon exist, in various translations, and with minor or significant differences. The first is an early Greek manuscript, dating to the 15th century closely associated with the text. The Greek manuscript is referred to as The Magical Treatise of Solomon." Sasuke's voice didn't waver and Iruka could already tell this was going to be a really explicit answer.

"The archetype was probably a Latin or Italian text dating to the 14th or 15th century. Most extant manuscripts date to the late 16th, 17th or 18th centuries. Its contents are very similar to the Clavicula, and it may in fact be the prototype on which the Italian or Latin text was based." he finished, smirking at Naruto's direction. "Don't push your idiocy to others, loser…" the bell saved the class from what Naruto was about to say in return.

"Splendid Sasuke. Thank you!" Iruka smiled.

"Sasuke-kun is amazing!" Sakura squealed while radiating her love over to the unwilling Uchiha.

"All right everyone!" Iruka shouted over the noise the bell caused. "I want you to copy one from each Planetary Pentacles." He started to wipe the board. "Next time we will talk about the two books of Solomon, and the differences between them!"

The class slowly flew out of the room leaving only one sulking blonde behind. Iruka sighed and stopped before the student who stuffed his notebook back to his backpack.

Iruka leaned back to his table and watched as the teen shuffled out of the first row and was about to leave. "What happened Naruto?"

The student stopped on his tracks, slowly turning, his head bowed. "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei…"

"What's going on?" he listened, but the answer never came. "You never used to sleep over the whole class before." He said apologetic. "Just tell me, okay?"

Naruto finally met his stare, the blue eyes had some guilt in them but Iruka could tell the next words would be honest. "I want to be in this year's Mesiter Exams." he gulped. "I want to be really good, but no matter how much I practice I never seem to catch up to Sasuke…"

Iruka blinked "Meister Exams, are you already taking Meister Classes?" he asked his grip tightening on the desk.

Naruto nodded "Kakashi-sensei said we could take it if we wanted." Naruto's face brightened a big grin plastered to his kind face. "He nominated us."

"Kakashi-sensei did, huh?" Iruka filtered through his teeth.

\- I -

As always he was expected to be invited as an examiner on the Aria's written exam, so there he was sitting with the other teachers waiting for the Paladin to sort them out. When he arrived he spotted the three Mentors sitting in the first row in the assembly room. Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi were softly speaking.

"What is it Iruka-sensei, you look worried." Suzume pushed her glasses back to their original place.

"No…nothing really…" the teacher fidgeted, when he spotted the Pharmacology teacher's quirked eyebrow he sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this year's Exam, that's all."

"I knew you for years," she rubbed sanitizer into her skin, then slowly cleaning the chair's backrest with disinfectant. "you worry too much." her painted lips melted into a reassuring smile.

"You may be right." he said surrendering and leaned back.

They didn't need to wait long, the Paladin arrived exactly on time. Iruka smiled, he was always like this. The long white coat which draped over his old shoulders flew after him gracefully. When he sat down and waved for the Examiners to start, Iruka couldn't push back his bad feeling.

He was waiting restlessly, Suzume even poked him sometimes and whispered to calm him down.

"Lastly about this year's Exwires," the teacher's head snapped up "I got all of their registrations for the Exams." he pulled the papers from his drawer. "However I would like to hear about the opinion of the Mentors too."

Iruka gulped, Kakashi was the first to stand "I would like to nominate them, all three of my team."

Asuma and Kurenai both agreed, telling the same thing to the Paladin who raised an eyebrow. "All three of this year's teams, well that's rare."

Iruka stood up with so much force, Suzume needed to hold his chair from stumbling back. "Sarutobi-sama! Please let me have a word!" his fist shoke by his side.

The Paladin's face broke into a smile, he kind of expected this. The exact moment being a surprize thought. Iruka never broke the rules before colleagues, talking disrespectfully before him was one thing in private but talking freely before the higher up Exorcist.

"Iruka?" he waved for the teacher to continue.

"I may be talking out of place, but this nine." he gulped seeing the children's faces before himself "This nine are my students, I pushed them to become Exwires, and they are very talented."

Everyone in the room stared at him, some in disbelief some in awe. Others like Kakashi with a bored expressionless face.

"Pushing them into the Exam so soon is a mistake. They need more field experience, not to mention the fundamentals." he gasped while filling his lungs to finish his monologue. "I can't understand the –Mentor's mind-set."

Everyone remained silent, Sarutobi looked at the light posture change in Kakashi, knowing too well this conflict is just about to spark up.

"When I was Naruto's age I was already a Middle First Class Exorcist." his tone was cold and promising "Three Meister's out of five."

"NARUTO IS DIFFERENT FROM YOU!" Iruka shouted, Suzume needed to tug on his uniform so he could come down a bit. "Are you trying to crush this children?"

A predatory glint came from Kakashi's eye "Well they are always complaining about the tasks they need to tend as Exwires." he said nonchalantly. "Crushing them sounds like fun." he smirked behind his mask.

Iruka could feel his throat tighten, his eyes narrowed all the hate that was burning inside him directed at the Exorcist.

"Well that was obviously a joke Sensei." Kakashi said, his voice still cold and steady. "I can understand your feelings, but…" his eye sent chills down Iruka's spine.

Kurenai softly tried to calm Kakashi down, but he resumed nonetheless. "…you should already acknowledge that they are not only your students anymore."

Asuma rolled his eyes, and glanced towards his dad, who looked way too amused taken the situation.

"They belong to me now, so stay out of this." Iruka could feel the humiliation, it was like a bucket of cold water just him "Sensei."


	3. Chapter III

Suzume tossed her tray to the table, making the metal utensils clatter. Right behind her Iruka watched the scene, the Pharmacology teacher spared some sanitizer on the table. After that she methodically polished the surface. All while her own tears wouldn't stop falling.

"Suzume-sensei I think you sh…" Iruka tried reasoning.

"Iruka-sensei, they," she sobbed "he just…." her painted lips quivered "…how could he…that's…*hic*…"

There it was the hiccups, whenever Suzume freaked out, she would cry, clean and start hiccupping. Iruka sighed and sat down with his own tray, right beside the now franticly disinfecting lady. He felt his shoulders slump, he stared at the smashed potatoes he didn't remember ordering.

He buried his face into his hands, he Iruka Umino just made a scene. He made a scene right before the Paladin and all his comrades. Made a real idiot out of himself.

"That *hic* that was so rude! *hic*" Suzume pushed a wild lock behind her ear. "He co *hic* could just imagine himself in your shoes. *hic*" the woman continued to cry while stuffing salad into her mouth.

"What happened?" A man in clergy behind them asked with concern.

"E…*hic* Ebisu-sensei *hic*" the crying teacher almost tripped with her chair.

The priest wore dark shades and he had to grip the backrest of the teacher's chair. "I haven't seen you cry like this since the Holy Water Crisis last week." his lips formed a crooked smile which just made Suzume cry harder.

She fell on the freshly polished table bawling her eyes out.

The priest sighed in defeat, while patting the unruly head of the sobbing mess, lingering just for a minute before walking around the table.

Ebisu sat across the table and looked at Iruka with eyebrows so high the teacher was surprised they still didn't vanish into his hairline.

"No it's… it just…" Iruka picked up a broccoli from his plate "…I just kind of clashed with Hatake Kakashi…" Iruka mostly mumbled the last part.

Ebisu's eyebrows now actually vanished, and Iruka could feel the flush which attacked his neck.

"I may have argued with him, in front of the Paladin…" he averted his eyes "…and our upper class Exorcists…"

The priest pinched the bridge of his nose, and slowly out haled. "And Suzume-chan is crying because…?" with his free hand he drew circles into the air.

"Because she feels sorry for me." Iruka patted the shivering back. "I think...?" he sighed.

They remained silent, only some of Suzume's sobs broke the calm of their table. Until the Mitarashi hurricane hit the Canteen. The exorcist exploded into the hall, pushing up some students while she hectically jumped around.

Iruka and Ebisu glanced at each other before in a futile attempt they slumped down. They were almost under the table when Anko got them. Her face deformed into a foxy grin and her eyes glinted with hunger.

"Iruka-chy~an" she purred while dragging the young teacher back to his chair. "Is it true?" she sat next to the now fidgety man "You actually called Kakashi a faggot?"

To the last word Iruka jumped up with so much anger that the chair stumbled back. "I DID NOT DO SUCH A THING!" he huffed glaring draggers at Anko who sit at her place innocently.

"They say you even argued his authority as Exorcist." she continued, and to her amusement Iruka didn't stop either.

"How rude!" the teachers face darkened, his glare jumping from Anko to the now awestruck Suzume who watched him behind her glasses. "I wouldn't say such a thing!"

"They even gossiping that you almost punched him!" Anko hold up her palm like she was whispering to someone invisible next to her.

"I DI…WHO the HELL IS TELLING THESES LIES?!" he demanded, his shoulders strained with anger which was building pretty fast again.

"So you really didn't shout his head off about the Meister exams?" Anko asked her attention now on the plate, poking the broccoli around.

Iruka's breath hitched and he looked around the Canteen everyone averted their eyes from their table, but he would bet his life on that this little scene will accelerate fast. He gulped pushing his anger lower while getting his chair again.

"You could have stopped me you know…" he said to particularly no one.

"And let the chance go, when I could finally see Iruka-chan lose his composure?" Anko said chomping down on the broccoli she stole from the teacher's plate. "No way, I already regret not going for the meeting."

"Not to mention I was busy trying to distance myself from you guys…I am an elite after all." Ebisu said now back on his chair with false mockery in his tone.

"I…I *hic* tried…but…." Suzume looked at him with so much remorse in her eyes, that Iruka could almost feel his heart snap.

He sighed in defeat and let his forehead hit the table " 'Kay….I did ARGUE with him…"

"Using your lung's full capacity, may I add?" Anko pointed out, already half over Iruka's abandoned dish.

Low growling came from the scarred teacher, he lifted his head so now his chin was resting on the flat wood. Frowning at Ebisu who still looked at him behind his shades, examining the situation in silence.

"What was the 'disagreement' about?" the priest folded his sleeves up, and took the apple from Suzume's tray.

"About my kids…" his eyes narrowed "…they want them to take the Meister Exams right away…"

"So what, knowing the 'kids' most of them will fail at the written part, never making into the physical any way." he bit into the juicy fruit "The remaining failing at that…" he stopped feeling a menacing glare at him.

"Those kids are very talented! Don't you degrade them…" he huffed "I just have a really bad feeling about this whole thing…"

He leaned back so he couldn't see his companions exchange a meaningful look.

\- I -

Iruka strode down the hall, his hands full with books and seals for the next class. He hurried along the hallways, his last class ended half an hour earlier, after making the class plan he was more than ready to leave the Academy.  
He arrived to the supply room and put his load down, sighing and stretching a bit making his back ache subdue. Mid-stretch he noticed a coal tar flying right before his face. The tiny black bundle flew out the supply room with a speed Iruka has rarely seen. These little coal like demons preferred places like this room so it either found a better place or…

Before he noticed, he was already following the little thing, for his surprise more joined it and they flew hurriedly at the same direction. Iruka's inner warning rang and he put on some speed too. His boots making noise in the mostly abandoned hallways, he was about to turn and follow along the little things when someone hit him.

He looked down and met pink, a lot of pink buried into his chest.

"Sakura-chan?" his eyes widened, pushing the little girl back a bit "Are you alright? Did I hit you?"

The girl looked up at him with a bit of embarrassment "Iruka-sensei I'm sorry," she pushed a lock behind her ear "I'm alright thanks!" she smiled.

The teachers hand still rested on his student's shoulders, he looked around but couldn't spot the black mob anymore. He decided to gift his attention his student.

"So, why are you still here? Your last class ended hours earlier, or am I wrong?" he asked letting the girl go. Finally taking the time to examine Sakura standing before him. She was a bright student and had a nice personality, almost always cheerful and sometimes exploding just like Anko.

However right now the girl resembled the Hyuga heiress more, because she was fidgeting and averting her gaze. It was clear she wanted to slip away as fast as possible.

"I, I was just looking around the Library!" she said finally stepping back and nervously pointing behind her.

Iruka's eyes widened "So you were at the local Library," she nodded "the one that is under construction right now?" hearing his word she froze.

"No I meant…"

"You meant the second floor one right?" he smiled reassuringly witnessing the pink haired girl's relived nod "The one which is locked for anyone other than the first class Exorcist?" he asked innocently.

Sakura froze, her movements stopped completely, Iruka wasn't sure if she was still breathing.

"So, you have either committed a crime or you are lying" the teacher said folding his arms before his chest, waiting for his student to answer.

After several silent minutes, Sakura attempted an escape which was not tolerated. Iruka turned her around and set their direction to the counselling room. When they entered he pushed the pink head down the chair and got a chair so he could sit right before her. He didn't say anything, just waited for the girl to start.

"Well?" he finally asked. "Should I speculate then?" he asked smirking at the little jump the girl produced hearing his tone.

"I was on the second floor…" at Iruka's disbelieving eyes she continued "I was in the Labor…" she explained.

"Why? You didn't have Sealing Classes today, have you?" he asked leaning forward to be on the same eyelevel with his student.

"No, well…" Sakura finally get back to her normal self "we had it yesterday and I couldn't summon anything." she said matter of factly.

"Well that's common, not many exorcist have the talent to bane a demon." he shrugged.

"Naruto does!" she said finally "Ebisu-sensei said that he didn't need to demonstrate it, because Naruto has the natural talent for it." she said huffing.

"That's true." Iruka pointed out "So is it really so bad he can do it and you can't?" his voice was full with remorse, he has never seen Sakura act like this.

"No it's…" she fidgeted in her seat "..it's just the Meisters are up and I don't know what to do." she explained leaning forward hiding behind her bangs.

"The Exams?" he could feel his stomach clench "Why don't you talk this over with Hatake-san or with your team?"

Sakura's head snapped back up her green eyes widening and full with surprise. "No! No!" she put her hands up in a manner of giving up. "I did talk with Kakashi-sensei." she resumed.

Iruka looked at her expectantly. So Sakura continued "He told me I should decide for myself and don't talk it over with the guys." she averted her eyes pouting a bit "I asked him which Meister I should take and he just flipped over a page in his porn, telling me to decide that for myself too."

Well that was the second time one of his student's mentioned porn and Hatake Kakashi in the same sentence. Leaving that aside, at least for now, Iruka leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands in his lap.

"Well, that means you broke into the Labor after classes because?" his eyebrow quirked and he couldn't hide a smile when the accused girl flinched a bit.

"I was practicing, I draw many circles…" she confessed, fishing a bundle of paper out of her cardigan's pocket. "I thought if I read a bit about it and concentrate really hard I would be able to summon something."

"I see, does that mean you want to be a tamer?" he was surprised he never thought that Sakura of all of his kids would want to push her boundaries when there were so many other, more logical, choices.

"I don't really know, but I don't want to be a hindrance, Sasuke-kun and Naruto are both better than me." she sighed, with pride in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun is great with swords, Naruto seems to have natural talent in taming…."

"So why don't you consider Aria then?" he was surprised at the frown he saw on the little girls face.

"That's what everyone is saying, but isn't that boring? Just standing there and chant not doing anything?" she huffed "Sasuke-kun is taking Dragoon and Knight Classes too, and he excels in them too." she clenched the little summoning papers under her fingers. "I am the only one left behind."

Iruka looked at the fiery eyes a small smile playing on his lips "You are still taking the Aria Class thought, I saw it in your file." he pointed out.

"Well I am good at memorizing but that isn't enough." she stood up pushing the summon papers into Iruka's chest. "Sorry for breaking the rules Iruka-sensei!"

She bowed before she jump for the opened door, but stopped when Iruka spoke up again.

"You should think about it really hard Sakura-chan!" he smiled "And just so know I am an Aria too." he said and had to struggle to hold the building laughter in the back of his throat.

When Sakura's mind registered the last sentence her face flushed deep red before disappearing behind the wall.

\- I -

There was still a week till the Exams but everybody was edgy with all the extra lessons and multiplied work. The student body was a mess, the Exwires were on Missions every week to double too, while the normal students were in Midterm Exam freak out.

No matter where one could only see student plodding all the stuff they never even heard about. Naruto was one of them so when Iruka first noticed him, he thought it was a daydream. Naruto actually sitting down and studying in recess, well that was a sight to see.

He still had Literature classes and a long Grimoire study with this unwilling branch, so he hurried over to the supply room. He pushed several boxes away, searching for the lexicon he remembered hiding behind this stock. He was already on his tiptoes one leg in air to balance him while leaning over the heavy boxes. He finally noticed the thing he was searching for, it was smugly looking at him, mocking him just five centimeters away from his strained finger tips.

He grunted and pushed forward, his back still hurt now and then, even though the incident was a good month ago. He stretched more finally touching the old book, a little triumph smile crossed over his features before he lost his balance and fell head first into the dusty mess.

For several minutes he just remained silent and stunned, before he collected himself and tried to stand up again. At first one book attacked him then more jumped at him from the shelves, he hid behind his arm, glancing at the attacker. A hoard of coal tar flew over him, he counted around twenty when his legs finally caught up with his mind. Jumping over the bundle he sized the bunch, running only a meter behind the dark cloud.

"Out of the way!" he flung three blades to the cloud's direction, only missing them by centimeters. The blades contacted with the concrete wall with a clang, some student already knew what this meant, Iruka on the loose. The smarter ones were already out of the way, escaping any shouts later for being in the teacher's way.

The little demons flew fast through the hallway, and it didn't take long for Iruka to realize this was the exact place he lost the other hoard yesterday. His boots creaked under his weight as he spun to get advantage on his pray.

However just like the other day he run into someone, his head bumped from a board chest. The collision made him step back a bit, but he only lost his momentum for a second. His body moved on its own, he grabbed the shoulder right before him trying to utilize it as a spring board to speed up. Before he could even think about it, the shoulder's other arm yanked him by his collar. Iruka gagged before he found himself on the cold tiles of the floor.

His chest heaved both from anger and from the run before, he felt one of his blades sliding into his palm.

"Maa~ Iruka-sensei…" the said guy froze "…you shouldn't run in the corridor." Iruka's mind finally put a face to the chest he collided with and it was the one he really wanted to avoid for at least a month.

Kakashi looked down at the frozen teacher, who lay before him on the floor, one hand still on his shoulder, and brown eyes wide with surprise.

"Hatake-san!?" his grasp finally loosened on the Exorcist's shoulder so his back hit the floor.

The silver haired guy just looked down at him with a questioning look, while the teacher finally got himself together. Like a sparrow which ruffled its feathers, he patted dust from his uniform. He desperately avoided eye contact staring down his boots. Kakashi felt a smug grin crawl on his face.

"So Sensei why were you running and trying to make a hedgehog out of your students?" Kakashi asked while pulling one of Iruka's blades from the wall.

Iruka's head snapped up, he turned around to stare into the corridor to find nothing but the frail light which illuminated the walls. "The coal tars…" his words slipped from him, when Kakashi stepped right behind him. The teacher could almost feel the other man's chest on his back.

"What about them?" the silver haired Exorcist asked while dropping the teacher's blade into the owners opened palm.

"No, I mean…" Iruka stepped forward distancing himself from his newly found distraction. "Nothing." he finished waving and walking down the corridor in hurry.

"Maa~ it's really rude to leave someone behind, not to mention someone who you just bumped into." Kakashi said in an amused tone, while easily matching the younger man's pace.

Without looking back Iruka grumbled some kind of apology, he was desperately trying to leave the annoying Exorcist behind. No chance, he skidded by the corner almost running now, while Kakashi still lazily followed around in his bored slouch. Iruka get enough of it after five minutes stopping abruptly, making the silver Exorcist do the same.

"Can I help you with anything, Hatake-san?" he asked while facing the classroom's door, only some more steps and he will be out of here.

"Well if you ask like tha…"

"Iruka!" before Kakashi could finish a low voice made him stop.

The ponytailed teacher's head snapped up and a small smile crept on his lips. He sidestepped Kakashi almost jumping and hugging Genma for rescuing him.

"Genma! What can I do for you?" Iruka asked cheerfully. His eyes communicating so much gratitude Genma almost backed away.

He adjusted his toothpick and smiled at the teacher, he knew these eyes, the puppy eyes. He smirked when he recognized an expressionless Hatake behind the teacher.

"The Paladin wants to see you, I came to get you. "He said to the shorter man.

Iruka's childish demeanor vanished in a second, it was fun to watch the escaping teacher turn into a serious Exorcist. Just mentioning the Paladin made the man lose any ill behavior.

"Thanks, let's go!" he said side stepping him and advancing to the direction they came from.

Genma and Kakashi measured each other up, both of them having their hands in their pockets Kakashi with a bored slouch, while the guy wearing his bandana had a smug smirk.

"Kakashi, long time no see." he said while playing with his toothpick.

"Yo, Genma." the silver haired man, got his book from his back pocket. Opening his bright orange book signaling this conversation was over.

"I see you still on hunt for little Iruka, hm?" Genma smirked when no answer came only a bored eye examined him. "Leave him be he is…"

"Genma, come hurry!" Iruka's voice resonated trough the corridor.

\- I -

The Paladins Office was as silent as ever, Iruka paced up and down. It has been a long time when he was last summoned to this room. Well officially summoned, he came here almost every day. He glanced over the big oak desk, the files were put in neat heaps. A lonely pen left in the middle, Iruka smiled, he knew this pen he gave it to the Paladin as a gift when he became a teacher.

He absentmindedly poked the pen, making it roll on the shiny surface, casting light shadows on the wood. His thoughts were scrambled, he still had to investigate the coal tar situation. However if he wanted to be honest with himself it may be just another of his overreaction. His sensors haven't been acting this strange ever since that mission.

He frowned, his finger stopped on the pen. That mission really was a turning point for him, if he had to choose one moment in his life to erase, it would be the exact moment when he accepted the mission on that stormy day. Leaving all his caution and bad feelings behind and diving into the mission. He wanted to prove himself so much. He was desperate.

"Where are you, my son?" and old voice ripped him from his memories, he smiled and slowly let the pen go.

"Sarutobi-sama." he straightened himself stepping away from the table, letting the Paladin take his usual place.

"At ease." he waved, and lit his pipe. The white fume started to swirl around the old man. "Sit Iruka." he pointed at the chair right before the desk.

Iruka sat down waiting, he was very fidgety he felt like ten again.

Hiruzen mused for a while, his eyes wandered over the young man's features. When he finally spoke Iruka almost jumped.

"I'll take you out of the Examiners." he was ready for the hurricane, even for the ground to split. Iruka was one of the best Examiners in the Aria squad. He had a good eye for the candidates.

However nothing happened, Iruka remained silent for a long time before nodding. No remorse in his eyes looked at his superior. "I understand."

"You do?" the Paladin looked at him with a little surprise, however this was Iruka they were talking about so on the other hand he wasn't surprised at all.

"Yes," the teacher started eyes looked with the old man "I was disrespectful, with you and with Hatake-san." he confessed "Not to mention all the other Exorcist who were attending the meeting."

Hiruzen took his pipe and blow out a big cloud of sweet smelling fume. "This isn't a punishment though." he waited for the brown eyes to find his over the smoke.

"It is not?" Iruka asked disbelieving.

"No."

The young teacher smirked "Well isn't a reward either." he pointed out.

Causing the Paladin to laugh, his voice came out ragged. "This year other departments are coming to Konoha."

Iruka's eyes widened, it wasn't a first. But the last Exams which were held between the other regions were only a thing really old Exorcists remembered. He gulped, this meant that they needed to stress over the security, plus they needed to separate the town from the Academy as much as possible, so regular students and citizens wouldn't be pulled into anything unnecessary. His thoughts were already on the way, measuring up the field that would be good for the Exwires.

"How many will come?" he finally asked still counting in his mind.

"More then you are imagining right now." the sweet fragrance of the tobacco lingered in the office. Iruka liked this smell it reminded him of his younger days, when he came here for detention.

"What will be my role Sarutobi-sama?" His brown eyes filled with determination.

"I pulled your old squad from the Examiners," his wrinkles melted into a fond smile "your primary mission will be to secure the Academy and the West Gate."

Iruka nodded, but a questioning look crossed his face "Why is that necessary?"

"Just precaution." Sarutobi handed the young man four sheets. "Here are the summons for Ebisu Hiruko, Suzume Gure and Daikoku Funeno."

"Funeno-san is back in town?!" his voice jumped an octave. It had almost been two years since he last met with his squad leader.

Hiruzen nodded "Considering the last member of the squad." his hand glided over the remaining paper.

Iruka didn't need to think about Mizuki, he was in jail for treason, in the hands of the Interrogation Force of the True Cross. "The four of us will be more than enough, because there won't be any problems." he smiled reassuringly.

Hiruzen watched the teacher leave, when the door finally closed he lifted the pen from the table. He adored the object for a while, sinking into the memories of the little devil which he tamed.

When Iruka closed the door, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The summons in his hand felt heavy, however a little grin played on his lips.

"Back in the game Umino?" Genma lazily leaned to the railing of the stairs. A joyful glint crossing his eyes.

"Never really left it Shiranui!" Iruka boxed the guy's shoulders and leapt from the floor.

\- I -


End file.
